


The Thing and the Two of Them

by hegemony



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegemony/pseuds/hegemony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were told there was a new feature reserved especially for long-time members at the club, Jensen...didn't think it was going to be this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing and the Two of Them

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ community 'Blindfold_SPN' round six, with the prompt 'Down and Dirty Tentacle Porn'. It got a little more sci-fi than that. 
> 
> Originally posted anonymously on 16th-Jan-2012. 
> 
> Heavily Revised.

When they were told there was a new feature especially for long-time members at the club, Jensen...didn't think it was going to be this. 

A panel from one side of the room has been moved back. There's something so ridiculous behind it, Jensen doesn't know how to even begin to describing it. It's giant, fills up the hole in the wall, its tentacles poked out like fingers on an alien hand. 

They'd beckoned Jared, teased him out of his clothes and took control. And now, it's got Jared's legs off the ground and forced into a squat in mid-air, his hands crossed and suspended at the wrists. It's effortless, how it just manhandles him like a rag doll, forcing his body up and open for inspection. Jared moans his surprise, but his eyes are lidded in intoxication, and his body heaves for air. If Jensen looks hard enough, he'll see bead-hard nipples and blown pupils. 

Yes, Jensen thinks, sitting back as the liquid in his wine glass slides seductively down the side, past his lips. This feels like decadence, the world's best wet dream. He's hard in his trousers, but he refuses to touch himself, knowing that when whatever this is grows tired of Jared it'll come for him next. He's watching, now, looking at how it colonizes Jared's body.

There are tentacles stroking Jared's dick achingly, torturously slow. Jared flinches a bit, a little spark of fight in his hands, but another tentacle slides over Jared's mouth, seeping more...whatever that goop is into Jared's mouth. Jared makes a noise, a sign of 'I can't get enough' and it only serves to make Jensen harder. He wonders if the residue tastes sticky-sweet and addictive, or if Jared's only making that noise for show. 

A big tentacle emerges, glistening. It slowly licks at Jared's exposed asshole as other tentacles push his balls out of the way.

The thing knows Jensen's watching, it's putting on a show for him.

"Fuck," Jensen says, leaning forward. 

It keeps licking, brushing Jared's asshole like it's timid, afraid. And then it shoves right in. Greedy little thing, it forces itself in all the way to the wide hilt. 

Jared trembles, fine shifts of muscle as his eyes roll back in his head. 

He looks totally alien, now, as his thighs come to tuck under the rest of his body. The tentacle fucks him achingly slow, in and out, in and out, never moving too deep or not deep enough. 

"Senjen," Jared groans. 

"What?" Jensen asks. 

"SenJen," Jared's torso crumples in, his hands separated, tentacles going into its hair. "Body lust touch. Want fight beg he." 

And that's interesting, this thing's attempt to speak through Jared. It makes Jared look more and more like a puppet, while making whatever's behind that door look somewhat more otherworldly as it pulls Jared's strings. It's creepy, the way Jared looks like a blank terminal while getting fucked this slow- this torturously hard. Jared's eyes are still tucked in his head, and when the tentacle found the prostate it obviously has started milking that as well. The grimace, the way Jared's hips roll back onto the tentacle is shameless as Jared's cock has begun drooling incessantly. 

Jensen sips his wine once more. "Fuck him first, and then I'll come." 

"Gre ah ed," the alien in jared makes him nod, tentacles pushing his head down and then back up again. "Senjen," the alien sighs once more through Jared's mouth, and starts fucking Jared in earnest, tentacles everywhere, shoving into Jared's ass, caressing his penis and sliding down into the slit. Tentacles wrap carefully, ruthlessly against Jared's wrists, eclipsing Jared's thighs and calves and Tentacles slide against Jared's nipples, and he rears up against them like a spooked horse. 

He struggles, his moans muffled and his eyes squeezing shut and he makes the kind of noises that suggest he's getting so well fucked he's going to pass out if he doesn't keep getting it this hard. When the tentacle in his urethra recedes, it's covered in ejaculate, beckoning Jensen closer. And it's too much, too hot to watch and too inviting. Jensen doesn't want to participate, but knows he'll kick himself if he doesn't. 

Jared twitches violently once more, muscles shaking and locking up as his body twists and turns with the need to find release. His stomach bulges from one tentacle slipping too deep inside him. Jensen wants to touch that bulge, wants Jared to know he's been that stuffed. 

"Senjen," the mouth bends once more, "Please."

Jensen gets up, takes the last few articles of clothing off, and walks up to Jared and this thing's insane tableau. The tentacle covered in Jared's come slips up to Jensen's penis, wrapping around it delicately. Another few pull Jensen even closer and one blissful one even decides to line his mouth up to Jared's. It feels like connection, insane addictive connection, delicious in every inch. 

And then the tentacles are urging Jensen into Jared, lining them up, pushing the bundle of Jared's body up and down on Jensen's dick. The two of them and the thing have a fantastic time, stuffing each other up to the brim. Orgasm is simultaneously indulged upon and held at bay, a mind trick if there ever was one. It doesn't matter by the end, because Jared's body's warm and flexible and fleshy-twitchy and beautiful all wrapped up in that monster.

It wrapped Jensen up, too. Jensen let it. And so the thing had both of them: two little bendy dolls to use at whim. 

Jensen doesn't know how to cope with the sensory overload. His orgasm last what feels like days, playing inside Jared's body, the illusions of Jared's psyche. It's there that Jensen discovers that Jared has always loved him, even when the times were at their worst between them. It's there where Jensen realizes he loves Jared back. 

And if Jensen's pretty sure he can still read Jared's mind days later, then that's just more incentive to see the thing once more.


End file.
